The Thief Lord The Queen Of Shattered Hearts
by BloodxAce
Summary: One fall night in Italy. Scip make an unplanned stop in a dark alleyway. What will happen when a new girl joins the group? Oc x Scip. Rated 'M' for further chapters. Reviews AND critizim welcome!


"That's it get out of here!" a loud drunken voice boomed. "But Mr.Arnold.." The petite females voice gasped as she was cut off and thrown into the alley way. "Don't you ever come back!" The voice boomed once again as the door slammed. The girl Helena. slammed her self on her knees to the door. "I swear I never did it...Please Mr.Arnold I've gotten no where else..." she called knocking fraily on the door. "I said be gone with you!" he called. She sniffed slightly wiping her eyes as she stood up she was wearing a black corset that hugged her figure along with a black short skirt and knee length boots. Certainly not something for a night out in Italy. Her hip length brunette hair was up in a bun with two strand hanging out. She slid off her silk gloves as wiped away her leaking eyeliner. She sighed and slowly walked away from the bar knowing the streets weren't safe for a teenage girl like her. She had dazzling blue eyes and fair ivory skin. her ankle length boots clicked as she walked through the silence. "Well what have we gotten here?" A voice rang that made Helena's head bounce up in shock "W--who's there?" she called her English accent showing. "Hmm not scared are you?" another voice rang out. Her eyes grew wide as some one grabbed her from behind the other man coming in front of her. He took his dirty thumb stroking her cheek. "Quite the charm you are..."he grinned. "Un hand me!"she called. "Oh we wont be doing that..."he smirked putting his hand on her tiny waste.

"Charm and wit might be a better way to earn a woman's heart..." A sly voice ran behind them...Yes it was none other than Italy's greatest thief. Obviously why he had earned his title : The Thief Lord. Yes there in fact he stood tall his figure slim against the darkness of the night. His crow-like doctor mask repelling the moon light. Then in one swift move he had snatched a dagger out of one of the men's pockets putting it to the side of his head "Now you both run-along...I'm sure theres enough women waiting for you at home..." he smirked watching the men sputter and take off. Rather pleased with him-self he turned to the young brunette. "You alright miss?" he asked.

She gave a slow nod her body shaking slightly her eyes blue and wide. Her hair was now swaying at her hips the ribbon once holding it was on the ground where she and the two men had once stood.  
Scipio at once noticed and picked it up calmly approaching her dangling it out in front of her. "Now where do you live? Ill escort you to your estate..."he stated fearing that the men might return after he had left.

Helena stuck out a hand taking her ribbon back "Now..No where...I've lived in the Black Pub for my entire life..." she sighed before looking back at the masked boy's bewildered expression.  
"You've lived in a bloody place like that for you whole life?" he asked looking into her opal eyes.  
"Sadly yes..." she nodded fiddling with the blood-colored ribbon.  
"Well then...I cant let you live off of the streets." he grinned a bit.  
She blinked slightly shocked "No no...Really it's alright I'll survive..." she nodded not wanting to be a problem.

Scip though had stayed persistent "No I insist...The others would be glad to meet you..." he nodded.  
Helena sighed considering the situation for a moment before nodding.  
"Alright...Thank you..." she smiled a bit as Scip grinned.  
"Well then...Right this way miss..." he nodded motioning for her to follow.  
"Please...Just call me Helena." she gave a small bow.  
"Alright...Helena..." he grinned he liked it...Her name that was.  
"And yourself?" she asked curiously.  
"Well I am known as The Thief Lord...To most and many...But you...You may call me Scipio or Scip." he nodded as they arrived. He pounded on the door.

"Scip? Scip is that you?" Bo's familiar sleepy voice called from the other side.  
"Yes Bo open up..." he sighed not bothering to make sure he had asked the password.  
The door had shortly unlocked then slowly opening revealing a small angelic haired boy standing in he door way.  
"Scip? What took you so long tonight? Everyone was worried..." he tugged on his cloak as he walked into the familiar cinema setting motioning for Helena to follow.  
"Sorry just ran into something..." he grinned a bit.  
Bo though had let it slide "Who's she?" he asked looking at the slim brunette haired girl.  
"Oh right..This is Helena...She's with us now.." he nodded a bit sliding off and hanging his mask.  
Bo smiled as she bent her knees to his level.  
"And who might you be?" she smiled softly.  
"Bo." he grinned back.  
"Well nice to meet you Bo."she gave a small giggle at the boy's bubbly personality.

"Well it's been a long night we should get some rest..." Scip said slowing down at the last part as he noticed the cuts and bruising on the girl.  
"What the hell happened to you?" he asked walking over and examining them.  
She blinked then realizing what he meant by that. "Its nothing...The owner got rather mad at me..." she sighed slightly muttering.  
He nodded walking up stairs for a moment waking up Hornet... The brains of the group.  
"Hornet..."he said in a hushed whisper.  
"What--Scip?! What do you want?" she asked slightly grumpy due to the fact of being woken.  
"Just grab you medical stuff and come here..." he sighed walking back down stairs.  
She sighed and followed the leader's commands walking down stairs a bit shocked at the girl standing in the main theater room.

She gave a small frown looking at the girl's wound as she walked up to her noticing a rather deep cut on her shoulder. "Here..." she unscrewed a small bottle pouring some of the liquid onto a rag. "It'll sting so.." hornet warned before pressing it over her cut.

Helena felt her muscles tighten before she calmed her self down. "Here." she tossed a roll of bandages to her "Binde that up..And it should heal..." she nodded "Other than that there's really nothing else I could do..."she nodded.

"Well thank you..." Helena gave a warm smile as she began to wrap the cloth around her shoulder.

"Well nice meeting you and good night...We should all get our rest you never know how early he might wake us up..." she nodded towards Scip.

"Good night Hornet..."Scip nodded as he walked up to Helena taking the cloth from her hands and binding it for her. "Let me help." he grinned a bit. A faint tint of pink overcame her cheeks as she watched his hands delicately wrap her shoulder. "Thank you Scip." she gave a small smile. "Let me show you to your sleeping cot...And well get you some new clothes... That cannot be comfortable." he added examining her dark black corset and short black skirt as he tied it finishing up and leading her up stairs.

Helena swiftly followed smiling a bit as she ran a smooth hand over the bandages.  
Keeping close behind Scip her eyes wandering around the cinema chambers.  
Scip had liten a candle to give a form of light "OK just choose as much as you like..." he pulled open a sack to her.. She studied it taking a small white dress. A pair of jeans and a striped black and white shirt...Scip's old one...Scip nodded tucking the bag away once she was done leading her to an empty cot "Here you go. There should be plenty blankets there for you..." he nodded as he slid off his cloak and kicked off his boots liying down in his own. She smiled "Thank you again Scipio..." she smiled opening the bathroom door and walking in getting changed into the white dress it was short...Long old fashioned sleeves. There were small ruffles around the 'V' cut and at the swiveled lose bottoms of the sleeves...The only thing that had bugged her was her cleavage peering out...Even though it was just slightly it had managed to bug her... She sighed pushing it away from her mind tying up her hair and walking out settling her clothes under her cot. "Good night Helena..." Scip grinned tossing over.  
"Hn." she nodded smiling as she lie down in her own cot closing her eyes trying to even catch a glimpse of sleep before dawn came knocking at the door.


End file.
